


Not Paid for this

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: This is an Omake inspired by the Second battle of Sol. This piece would require knowledge of that story for context probably.





	Not Paid for this

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omake inspired by the Second battle of Sol and things that happened around page 195 of The Practice War thread *not using reader mode?
> 
> Written : 4/6/17  
> Edited: 3/13/19

 

Your name is Jonathan Howes and you really really wanted to bang your head against your desk. In fact, had it not been for a fear of damaging yourself – or more importantly the undeniably expensive equipment you were using- you should have started doing so a long time ago.

Look at it. Look at that scary fucker full of goo just… _sitting there_. It was like a weird horrifically wrong mamma duck with her ducklings just waiting for _something._

You’ve watched the same piece of footage god only knows how many times, and it all looks the same. It didn’t look ready for action. Fuck if you knew _why_ you knew that when you looked at that monster. Until suddenly something changed and it went all evil doctor on your asses for that collector.

…

You know what? Fuck it.

Your head hit the desk with more force than you expected.

Double Fuck.

You groaned refusing to look up at the monitor again. “I don’t get paid enough for this.”


End file.
